


Sa Pagitan ng Tayo at Hindi

by strawberriesnb



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Cussing, M/M, Slow Burn, Theatre
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesnb/pseuds/strawberriesnb
Summary: hi its ella, its my first story please bear with me. im trying to summon my inner writer back when i was still thirteen but even better hehe. i’ll do my best for you to like it, please do enjoy and cry with me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi its ella, its my first story please bear with me. im trying to summon my inner writer back when i was still thirteen but even better hehe. i’ll do my best for you to like it, please do enjoy and cry with me.

_Kung mabibigyan man ako ng pagkakataon na ako’y papipiliin, ikaw at ikaw pa rin._

  
“Baekhyun it’s been almost 2 years since you last saw him.” Pag english ni junmyeon hyung sakin.

“Hyung di ko sya makalimutan, ang laki ng butas na iniwan nya sa puso ko. Hanggang ngayon umaasa pa din ako na baka sa pagitan naming dalawa nagkaroon talaga ng _‘kami’._ ” Pag-amin ko sa kanya.

  
Hindi ko maiwasang mapatingin sa labas ng bintana at maisip ang nakaraan, ang mapait at matamis na nakaraan na meron—ako at siya—kami.

  
_May mga bagay (talaga) dito sa mundo na ‘pag gusto mong linawin, lalo lang lumalabo._


	2. Kabanata I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this is the first chapter, im sorry if its boring. Please bear with me im really doing my best in writing this story. Thank you. 😭

_”Baekhyun ano ka ba bakit ka kinakabahan? E ang galing mo kaya.”_ sabi ni kyungsoo sakin, e anong gagawin ko sobra kabog ng dibdib ko.

_“Back out na ako soo, susuportahan na lang kita. Di ko kaya to.”_ sabi ko sa kanya.

_“Gaga sayang naman yung effort mo na magstay dito hanggang 6pm!”_ sigaw nya sakin, nakakabingi grr.

I sighed, _“e malay ko ba na panghihinaan ako ng loob, alam mo namang mahina ako sa ganito e. oo gusto ko ang teatro pero etong audition audition di ko talaga kaya.”_ Pag amin ko sa kanya.

In the end napilit nya din ako mag audition, grabe yung kabog ng dibdib ko habang hinihintay yung turn ko para mag audition. Kasi naman ang laki laki nung auditorium tapos ang magpapauadition sa akin ay yung mga seniors, kasama pa ata yung president ng org. Wala akong ibang ginawa kung di ang magdasal na sana matapos na ito at matanggap ako, bata pa lang kasi ako talagang takot na ako na may masabi ang ibang tao sakin na di ko magustuhan. Habang tumatanda, naisip ko na di lahat ng tao mapiplease ko, pero yung stage fright ko at takot sa tao di mawaw—

_“Kuya tawag ka na, ikaw na yung susunod. mag ready ka na daw.”_

_“Ha!? shet teka lang di ako read— aray ko naman kyungsoo!?”_ angal ko.

_“Gago ang ingay mo nakakahiya sa mga tao dito.”_ bulong nya sakin.

_“Gago kasi naman!? di ako ha—“_

_“Next na po!”_ tawag nung isa sa nagpapa-audition.

Tumayo naman na ako at sumunod sa kanya, Lord eto na po moment of truth na. Kung para po ito sa akin bigyan nyo po ako ng sign, sign para malaman kung matatanggap ako. Pagpasok ko pa lang sa loob ng auditorium pakiramdam ko hihimatayin ako sa kaba, nanginginig ang mga tuhod ko habang paakyat sa entablado. Grabe yung tingin nila saken? Please wag nyo po ako tignan im shy, charot! 

_“Salamat po!”_ pag tethank you ko habang bumababa sa stage, kasi shet tapos na din sa wakas!?

Nginitian nila ako, _“itetext ka na lang namin kung natanggap ka.”_ Sabi nung isa sa mga seniors, maganda sya kaso di ko type. Nag nod na lang ako tapos binilisan ko na lang yung paglabas kasi feel ko anytime sasabog yung puso ko dahil pa din sa kaba. 

_“So baek? anong nangyari sa loob?”_ tanong ni soo paglabas na paglabas ko.

Oa na kung oa pero napaluhod ako sa harap nya, _“gago akala ko last day ko na sa mundo today soo.”_

_“Tangina ka umayos ka, nakakahiya baka sabihin nung iba binoblowjo—“_

_“Manahimik ka nga!? kadiri!? di tayo talo!? di kita type!?”_ sagot ko sa kanya.

_“Wow akala mo naman type kita!?”_

_“Heh tama na nga yan, uwi na lang tayo. gusto ko na ng beauty rest.”_ Pag aaya ko sa kanya.

Ang saya saya ko pa, di ko alam sa pagpasok ko sa loob grabe yung hirap na dadanasin ko. Pero kahit ganun andun pa din yung saya at sarap sa feeling dahil gusto at mahal ko yung ginagawa ko. Yes, later that night they texted me tanggap na daw ako tapos may nakalagay don na kailangan magpunta ng orientation kaya pumunta kami. Wala namang something exciting pero masaya din, halos every other day din nila kami tinetext para sa workshop. Nung unang workshop hindi kami nakapunta kaya bumawi kami nung pangalawang workshop. The thing is yung unang audition pala ay parang initial screening lang, may pangalawa pa palang audition kaya si yuri noona pinapili kami kung sino gusto naming mentor. Pumili kami ni soo and luckily si junmyeon hyung yung pinili namin.

_“Sa saturday magkita kita tayo sa mcdo 9AM paa mapagusapan na natin kung ano bang gagawin nyo para sa 2nd audition, ayos ba yun?”_ sabi samin ni junmyeon hyung.

_“Okay po, salamat po.” S_ agot naman ni soo.

••••••••••

_“Soo sorry late ako!”_

“30 minutes lang naman ako naghintay sayo dito, halika na baka malate pa tayo.” sabi ni soo tapos naglakad na papasok sa mcdo.

Pag-akyat pa lang namin kung saan dapat kami magkikita kita tangina, I saw someone. He’s tall, white and handsome nakakainlove? grabe tong kabog ng dibdib ko, di ko maiwas yung tingin ko sa kanya, di ko alam na posible palang mangyari ang love at first sight? 

_“Uhm hi? Kukuhanin ko lang order mo pati pambayad para makaorder na tayo bago magstart ang discussion?”_ He smiled at me, pota I kinda panicked pero inabot ko sa kanya yung pera ko.

That was the first time that we met each other, i was too busy thinking how can i fell in love just by seeing that person for the first time? I was dumb to think na lilipas din yung nararamdaman ko para sa taong yun. Akala ko wala lang, akala ko nagwapuhan lang ako sa kanya, akala ko hindi na lalala pa tong nararamdaman ko para sa kanya. _Akala_ ko lang pala lahat ng yun. 


End file.
